Song Of the Heart
by Yatsuiko-chan
Summary: Syaoran hasn’t told Sakura about his feelings. He is trying but there is no perfect timing. What if one day, while Syaoran is trying to tell Sakura of his feelings, a card attacks and the only way to seal it is to sing what is on his heart?SongficEdited


Song of the heart

Song of the heart

Edited version

…

…

…

"I will make sure that she will know what I really feel today" a handsome boy with messy chocolate-colored hair said with determination radiating from his eyes.

He got up from his bed and went straight to the door. He was supposed to meet Sakura at the penguin park since he asked her if she has time to search for the other cards.

...

...

...

"Syaoran-kun!" a familiar voice called him. "I'm sorry I'm late"

"It's okay…" he said, blushing. He still hadn't erased his habit of blushing whenever he sees her or hears her voice. His thoughts halted when the girl beside her looked around panickedly. They both felt an aura: the aura of a Clow card.

Darkness slowly engulfed them. This is the work of a clow card, for sure. But what card is this?

"Kinomoto!" Syaoran shouted as darkness engulfed them. Now, he cannot see anyone nor any thing.

"Kinomoto! Where are you?" Syaoran shouted. He desperately ran to see if he can go anywhere but he realized that he cannot. Running is useless, huh? Then there's only one thing to do. 'What card is this?' he thought.

"This is the Truth card; a very powerful card which can use the light and dark card… brat" the flying yellow stuff toy uttered irritatedly. He was obviously annoyed that he needed to talk with the brat

"Ah!" Emitting a sound of surprise, he tried to calm himself. "Where did you come from? Where is Sa- Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked quickly.

"For some reason, the card wants me to help you. It pushed me to you. I think Sakura is safe. Normally, the card doesn't endanger innocent people" Kero explained. He placed his right paw on his chin thoughtfully, thinking of the other facts about the card.

"How can this card use the light and dark? I thought every card can only be controlled by Clow Reed and the Card mistress?" Syaoran inquired curiously.

"Well, Master Clow Reed said that the truth can give light to a person's heart and darkness on others. I think that is his reason."

"How can I stop it?"

"Wow! You're really stupid! Of course you need to say the truth… It's the truth card isn't it?" Kero laughed sarcastically.

"Plush toy…" Syaoran muttered angrily "Now, tell me, what truth does it need?"

"Since it sent me to you, you are the one who needs to sing the truth"

"Sing?"

"Oh… You can't just say it because Clow said that the most honest way of communication is singing. It uses not only words but feelings and melodies. Sing now so we can get out of here."

'What will I do now…? The truth? What truth does it want?' Syaoran thought. Suddenly a beautiful voice said, "Just sing what is on your heart"

"What is on my heart?" Syaoran asked himself… 'That's it!' he thought triumphantly after some time.

(A/N: The italic words are sang by Syaoran)

"_You tell me 'bout the love you had_

_I'd listen very eagerly_

_But deep inside you'll never see_

_This feeling of emptiness_

_It makes me feel sad_

_But then again, I'm glad"_

'You always say how much you love Yukito but you never see how much it hurts me to hear you say that'

"_Because of you,_

_My life has changed_

_Thank you for the love_

_And the joy you bring_

_Because of you_

_I feel no shame_

_I tell the world_

_It's because of you"_

'At first, I was just looking for the cards. That was until I met you. You are always kind to everyone and you never thought about competing with me. You slowly became my inspiration, my idol even. Because of you, I became a better person'

"_I never knew love_

_Till I found you_

_There's magic in your smile_

_Never knew love_

_Till I saw you_

_Looking in my eyes_

_Then suddenly_

_My sadness disappeared_

_True love has finally shown_

_It's smiling eyes on me"_

'Thank you for teaching me how to open my heart, even if you only unconsciously did.'

"I love you… Sakura" Syaoran muttered.

Suddenly, light overcame the darkness. It was so bright that Syaoran didn't saw the figure of Sakura running to him. He just felt her petite hands hugging him.

"Saku- Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked as he blushed darkly. "Maybe this is part of the illusion" he muttered to himself. I mean, who would believe this kind of situation?

"No… I'm real." Sakura whispered to him. "I heard you… you- Was it true? Do you love me?" Sakura innocently asked as she detached herself from him

"Anou…" he hesitated for a fracture of a second but decided that this was the best time to say it. "Yes… I love you, Sakura"

-Dead silence-

"If you don't love me… it's okay. I can wait or we can forget this and be just friends" Syaoran hastily said

"Don't you know why there is still so much light here? The card isn't sealed yet"

"Huh?"

"I haven't said the truth… I love you too, Syaoran" Sakura sing-songed with a smiling face, her eyes sparkling more than usual.

This time, Syaoran was the one who hugged her. He kissed his forehead as their surroundings swirled back into its original form.

A beautiful woman looking straight through their eyes and smiling happily appeared in front of them. Sakura raised her sealing hand confidently and chanted, "Go back to thy true form, Truth card!"

Sakura smiled as the card flew to her beloved's hand. He was the one who sang all those songs, after all. Her eyes widened when he took her hand and placed the card in it.

"Those songs were for you. So is this card" he whispered.

"That's the first time I heard you sing... Because of your beautiful voice, I love you even more" she shyly muttered, blushing as she admitted it.

The little wolf blushed too as he took her hand. He smiled tenderly at the cherry blossom; his cherry blossom if he dared thought.

They walked home hand in hand, both happy and contented because at last, truth showed its shining light in their lives.

--

This is the reason I can't sleep yesterday. The idea kept bugging me. Now, if you liked it: Go and Review. If not, leave this fanfic alone. Don't flame me!

EDIT 08/25/08:

I wish it's better now. I forgot to tell you why I thought of this... Actually, it's because of a statement Syaoran said to Sakura at the Sand card episode. He said that he sang at an event in Hong Kong... so I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the handsome little wolf singing for the naiive cherry blossom!


End file.
